1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to screening systems and more specifically it relates to a trash discriminator device. The trash discriminator device is connected over a plastic bag in a container, so as to allow regular trash to enter the plastic bag, while preventing other large objects, such as trays, to be deposited therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous screening systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to sift out fine particles, such as sand, gravel or coal by means of utilizing sieves. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.